Bedroom Talk
by dommylove
Summary: Just a continuation of the scene in 2x08.


Shae had seen a lot of strange mornings being Sansa's handmaiden. Just in the past week been crying mornings and laughing mornings that turned into sudden anger. Shae closes her eyes thinking about the last time Sansa had gotten angry at the whole situation her family was in. She brushes fingers upon her cheekbone, thinking of the loose hairbrush her mistress had been brandishing around in her anger. A grin appears though at the thought of the kisses that had followed that blow and the moans that had echoed around the room after that. Shae is still smiling when she walks into Sansa's room, but her face quickly falls into a mask of confusion. She scans the room and takes the scene in before her and realization hits. Her eyes find Sansa's and she listens as the girl yells something about the queen finding out and…and _Joffery's children. _A calmness settles over her then and she is reminded of her childhood where she had to be good to all her fathers guests.

"Help me flip it over." Shae says calmly and quietly.

Sansa nods and throws the knife away as both girls move to pick up the mattress. A noise behind them alerts the girls to Madeline's entrance. Sansa watches Madeline's face and notices the same confusion, realization, and stubbornness flash over her face as it did Shae. As Madeline is turning to leave Shae looks over at Sansa for a moment and sees blind panic in her mistresses eyes. In another instant Shae is out in the hall and running as fast as her dress allows her to after Madeline.

"Hey!" she calls out.

Madeline doesn't stop or turn around so Shae calls out to her again. "Where are you going?"

"To tell her Grace." Is Madeline's soft but sturdy reply.

Shae is then suddenly aware of two things. One she has a knife in her hand she must have grabbed before leaving the room. And two, that she is willing and ready to kill this girl in front of her to keep Sansa's secret safe and her body unharmed. So she grabs the girl by her arm and spins her roughly around, while bringing up the knife to her throat. She watches Madeline's blue eyes widen in surprise and fear, before she says, "You will say nothing to no one, do you understand?"

Madeline nods as much as the knife allows her to, and Shae pushes the knife a little harder against her throat in warning. Lowering her arm she watches the other girl in front of her before turning around and running back to Sansa's room. For the second time that day she enters Sansa's room and has to quickly asses the situation in front of her. Sansa turns, hearing the other girl enter and the sob that she has been working on keeping inside, tumbles out of her mouth. The Hound looks down at the red head with a look Shae deciphers as sympathy before hardening into a mask of indifference.

"I have to go and tell her Grace." The Hound says with his low gravely voice.

Sansa goes quiet at the knight's word unblinking at the wall in front of her. Shae can only nod dumbly, her eyes on Sansa's face searching for any signs of life from her mistress. The Hound looks between the two woman in front of him before leaving in silence.

"You didn't kill her did you? Because if you had now it would only be a waste of a hand maiden who actually knows something about making a bed."

Shae stifles laughter even as tears are welling up in her eyes.

"Oh be quiet. Making a bed isn't that hard." her voice goes soft, "Sansa, are you okay?"

Sansa gets up and crosses to the window putting her arms around herself. "The queen is going to know that I'm ready to have Joffery's children now. He is going to have to bed me." The last part of her sentence barely comes out as more than a breath but every word thunders around Shae. This can't happen. This beautiful girl in front of her has already had to suffer so much, she doesn't deserve to be used anymore. Shae finally gathers her courage and goes over to the window. She stops before putting gentle arms around the girl from behind.

"We'll run away, lady. We can leave this place and go across the Narrow Sea. I will take you to my home and we can be free there." Sansa relaxes into Shae's embrace but doesn't say anything for a long while. When she finally does open her mouth she says, "There is nowhere that we can run that the lions won't follow." Shae buries her face in sweet smelling hair and cries silently. She cries for the lose of her innocence and for the lost innocence of the girl that she loves in her arms.


End file.
